Second Chance sekuel She's Not Me
by kyungsookaidio
Summary: CHAPTER 4 (END) kyungsoo kembali merasa terkhianati saat melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. "Kenapa kalian membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang hidup disekitar orang-orang yang akan membalas dendam pada ku? "-Kyungsoo. ( Kaisoo) Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu (do sookyung)
1. ONESHOOT

**Title : **_She's Not Me_

**cast : **_- Do Kyung Soo, -Kim Jongin _

**Genre : **_Hurt, Drama Family _

**Lenght :** _Oneshoot_

**summary : **_"Aku tak ingin menghapus kebahagiaan itu." _

* * *

Aku menatap pantulan wajahku didepan cermin. Mungkin sudah cukup. Aku tak tau lagi akan menambahkan riasan seperti apa untuk mempercantik wajahku. Yang pasti secantik apapun wajahku, aku tetap tak akan siap untuk menjadi orang lain. Menjadi dia.

"Permisi, dibawah sudah ada yang menunggu mu, nona." Kata pak Shin, asisten pribadi ayah ku. Setelah dia pergi aku kembali mematut diriku pada cermin. Aku tak siap. Sungguh tak siap.

Aku menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan perasaan campur aduk. Aku akan menemuinya, berbicara dengannya, menatap wajahnya setelah sekian lama tak melihatnya. Yah… Setelah kejadian 1 tahun lalu. Kejadian yang mengharuskan aku mengakhiri hubungan ku dengannya secara sepihak.

* * *

_Didalam keluarga ku perjodohan adalah hal biasa yang selalu dilakukan secara turun temurun. Hal itu membuat setiap anak yang lahir di keluarga besar ku takut untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan kerena tau akhir dari semuanya adalah kesedihan. Dan mereka semua terlalu pengecut untuk mengambil konsekuensi itu. Namun aku dengan sok beraninya menjalin hubungan yang seolah haram dalam keluarga ku itu, karena tak ada alasan untuk tidak mencoba sesuatu yang sudah diketahui akhirnya, bukan? Bukan kah semua orang bisa merubah nasibnya?_

_Sookyung, kakak ku, lebih tepatnya adalah saudara kembar ku telah dijodohkan dengan seseorang bermarga Kim. Awalnya aku tak memikirkan perjodohan Sookyung karena hal itu sudah pasti akan terjadi. Yang aku pikirkan adalah tentang aku dan kekasih ku. Karena jika Sookyung sudah dijodohkan, maka tak akan menunggu waktu lama untuk aku menjadi target selanjutnya. Dan aku masih belum siap untuk meninggalkan kekasih ku._

.

.

.

"Soo, Kau melamun?" Aku menghentikan langkah ku saat mendengar suara itu, dan ternyata tanpa aku sadari aku sudah sampai dihadapannya. Puji Tuhan, aku beruntung tidak terjatuh saat menuruni tangga karena berjalan sambil melamun.

"Soo?" Aku mengerjapkan mata ku. Bodoh.

"Oh, Hai." Sapa ku kikuk. Dia mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Kau kelihatan pucat. Kau sakit Soo?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat tangannya yang aku perkirakan pasti akan mendarat dikening ku. Namun sebelum itu terjadi aku langsung mundur dan itu membuat kerutan dikeningnya semakin bertambah.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kai." Aku menutup mulutku cepat. Satu kebodohan lagi. Sial bagaimana mungkin aku keceplosan memanggil nama itu.

Dia tersenyum.  
Senyum yang aku rindukan.

"Kau tau Soo? Aku sangat rindu mendengar kau memanggil ku, Kai. Semenjak perjodohan ini kau selalu memanggil ku Jongin." Jelasnya. Aku tersenyum miris. Tentu saja karena itu bukan aku. Yang memanggil mu Jongin bukan Kyungsoo.

* * *

_Malam ini keluarga Kim akan datang ke rumah untuk memperkenalkan anak mereka pada Sookyung. Dan kakak ku itu terlihat sangat gugup. Sementara aku hanya diam memperhatikannya. Apakah nanti aku juga akan seperti itu? Suara bel rumah membuat aku tersadar dari tatapan mata ku yang terus tertuju pada Sookyung._ Eomma _menyuruhku membukakan pintu._

"Annyeonghaseyo, _silahkan mas…." Aku terpaku saat melihat Kai berdiri ditengah-tengan pria dan wanita paruh baya yang aku yakini adalah orang tuanya dengan senyuman mengembang dibibirnya. Senyuman yang sangat aku sukai. Senyuman kebahagiaan seorang Kim Jongin. Kim…..Kai ku. Milikku._

"_Lihat sangat mirip dengan foto yang_ Eomma _berikan bukan?" Tanya wanita itu. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan yang masih menatap ku. _

_Ya Tuhan…_

"_Soo kenapa diam saja? Kenapa tamunya dibiarkan berdiri didepan pintu._ Aigoo _anak ini tidak sopan sekali. Ayo silahkan masuk." Kata_ Eomma _menyadarkan aku. Aku masuk mendahului mereka, kemudian membawa Sookyung ke kamar ku sebelum Kai melihat kami berdua. Bodoh memang! Kenapa dari awal aku tak pernah menceritakan keluarga ku pada Kai._

"_Ada apa dengan mu? Aku harus menemui keluarga Kim." Kata Sookyung kesal. Yah aku tau dia pasti tak ingin terlihat jelek didepan calon mertuanya._

"_Kyung bolehkah malam ini aku menggantikan mu? Aku mohon. Setelah malam ini berakhir aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya padamu." Kata ku tak mempedulikan tatapan kebingungan Sookyung._

"_Tapi bagaimana dengan_ appa _dan_ eomma_?" Tanyanya. Aku menarik nafas ku._

"_Aku akan berusaha bersikap sepertimu. Aku mohon Kyung." Kata ku mencoba meyakinkannya._

"_Tapi kenapa?" Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa?_

"_Karena calon tunangan _ah ani_, calon suami mu adalah kekasih ku. Jadi agar perjodohan mu berjalan lancar aku harus menjadi kau untuk malam ini." Jelas ku. Sookyung terdiam._

"_Aku mohon. Tak ada waktu lagi Kyung." Ucap ku lirih. Setelah itu Sookyung menyetujuinya._

"_Diam dikamar ku, jangan kemana-mana,_ arraso?"

.

.

.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu Soo. Bertemu, berpacaran dan berkat Tuhan ternyata yang dijodohkan dengan ku adalah kau." Kai terus saja bercerita tentang masa lalu yang membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit. Dia menceritakannya seolah-olah dia adalah laki-laki yang memiliki nasib paling beruntung didunia ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan Kai. Sebelum pernikahan mu besok." Kata ku.

"Pernikahan kita sayang, bukan hanya aku." Ralatnya. Aku tersenyum. Bahagia jika memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Tapi itu adalah semu, bangun dari sebuah kenyataan lagi, kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah besok pernikahan mu –Kim Jongin, dengan Do Sookyung bukan dengan Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

"_Kyung kau lama sekali, mana adik mu?" tanya_ eomma _saat aku baru memasuki ruang makan. Aku menatap Kai. Dia mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tentu saja dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga ku._

"_Dia sakit perut. Katanya ingin tidur." Jawab ku._ Eomma _menatap ku curiga. Aku lupa bahwa Sookyung selalu berkata dengan penuh kelembutan. Sial!_

"_Katanya tak perlu khawatir_ eomma, _dia baik-baik saja." Tambah ku. _Eomma _menganggukan kepalanya kemudian menyuruh ku duduk didepan Kai._

"_Sepertinya_ uri _Jonginnie sangat menyukai perjodohan ini." Kata_ eomma _Kai. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Kau bahagia Kai? Lantas kenapa aku malah bersedih? Bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia saat melihat orang yang aku cintai bahagia?_

"_Jadi bagaimana jika acara pertunangannya kita laksanakan secepatnya?" Kata ayah Kai yang disambut tawa dan persetujuan dari _eomma_ dan _appa. _Sementara aku dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tangis ku._

"_Bisakah kita bicara Kai?" tanya ku setelah acara makan malam selesai. _Appa _dan ayah Kai sedang berbincang-bincang diruang tamu. Sedangkan para _eomma _membersihkan meja makan yang aku yakini hanya sekedar basa-basi karena biasanya_ eomma _akan menyuruh Kang _ajjuma, _orang yang bekerja dirumah, untuk membereskannya._

"_Tentu saja Soo. Kau mau membicarakan apa?" Tanya Kai. Aku hanya diam. Tapi menyuruhnya untuk mengikutiku dengan isyarat tangan._

"_Soo hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuk ku. Tau bahwa gadis yang dijodohkan dengan ku adalah kekasihku sendiri." Kata Kai saat kami sampai dihalaman belakang rumah. Aku menarik nafasku berat. Bahagia katanya?_

"_Kai, apapun yang terjadi nanti, sifat dan sikap ku yang berubah kau harus tau bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu. Selamanya akan begitu." Kata ku pahit. Aku memutuskan untuk tak memberitahu kenyataannya pada Kai. Biarkan seperti ini. Biarkan dia bahagia seperti apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Maaf aku terlalu egois jika menyangkut masalah Kai._

"_Tentu saja Soo. Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi." Balasnya. Aku memeluknya, kemudian menangis dengan alasan aku bahagia…. Kebohongan._

"Gomawo." _Dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan Kai. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Sookyung dan dengan egois aku menyuruhnya untuk tetap menjadi diriku, dan menutupi siapa dia sebernarnya dari Kai. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah ku di Amerika… Satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa merelakan Kai dengan kakak ku._

_._

_._

_._

"Kai maaf aku baru bisa jujur sekarang. Maafkan aku." Kata ku. Kai menatap ku bingung.

"Kai perkenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo adik dari calon istri mu, Do Sookyung." Ku lihat Kai bertambah bingung. Aku menarik nafasku berat. Sungguh paru-paru ku terasa terhimpit. Jujur saja aku tak sanggup mengatakan kebenarannya, namun aku sadar Sookyung pantas untuk dicintai Kai, dan Kai harus bisa mencintai Sookyung. Dan aku harus menebus keegoisan ku.

"Orang yang akan menikah dengan mu adalah Do Sookyung, bukan aku. Orang yang dijodohkan dengan mu adalah dia, kakak kandung ku, kembaran ku. Maaf." Kata ku sambil menunjukan selembar foto aku dan Sookyung. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Dia menatap ku tajam. Tatapan yang tak pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya.

"Jadi ini adalah alasan kenapa sifat itu berubah. Karena dia bukan Kyungsoo?!" teriak Kai. Aku menitikan air mataku.

"Saat itu aku melihatmu begitu bahagia Kai. Aku tak ingin menghapus kebahagiaan itu. aku meminta Sookyung tetap menjadi diriku. Aku begitu egois tak pernah memikirkan kesedihan Sookyung." Jelas ku.

"Jadi untuk apa sekarang kau datang dan mengacaukan semuanya?!" Aku tertohok oleh pertanyaan Kai itu. Hatiku sakit namun aku tak menyangkalnya. Karena benar aku adalah pengacau.

"Kai, aku hanya ingin merelakan mu dengan Sookyung. Aku ingin kau belajar mencintainya."

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah mencintaimu lebih dari 3 tahun, dan 1 tahunnya aku habiskan untuk mencintaimu dalam sosok yang sama namun bukan kau. Bisa gila jika aku menikahi Sookyung karena yang aku lihat hanya bayangan mu!" Teriak Kai frustasi. Aku diam.

"Soo menikahlah dengan ku. Biarkan Sookyung mendapatkan orang lain yang bisa mencintanya sebagai dirinya Soo. Aku mohon." Suara Kai melembut dan itu semakin membuat ku merasa bersalah. Namun jika aku tetap mempertahan kan semua ini bukan hanya Sookyung yang hancur tapi kedua orang tua ku dan orang tua Kai juga akan kecewa.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Amerika. Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan mu. Maafkan aku Kai. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Sookyung." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu aku pergi meninggalkannya dengan hati yang amat sangat hancur serta perasaan bersalah yang tak akan pernah hilang seumur hidup ku.

Tuhan….  
Aku tak yakin bisa membuat hatiku untuh kembali setelah hancur berkeping-keping seperti ini.

* * *

"_Aku tak bisa Soo. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Jongin. Aku tak mungkin menikah dengan kebohongan seperti ini. Aku tak akan pernah bisa bahagia jika dicintai sebagai orang lain." Sookyung menatap ku marah. Aku menarik nafasku. Sesak, seakan aku berada disekeliling asap rokok._

"_Kyung, Kai pasti tak akan bisa menerimanya. Biarkan kalian menikah dulu setelah itu aku akan menjelaskannya." Kata ku. Sookyung menggeleng._

"_Aku mencintainya. Dan jika kami menikah Jongin akan mengucapkan janji untuk Do Kyungsoo buka aku. Bukan Do Sookyung. Aku ingin Jongin mencintaiku sebagai diriku walaupun sulit tapi dia harus menerimanya. Dan mau tak mau dia memang harus belajar mencintaiku." Aku terteguh mendengar pengakuan Sookyung. Namun sesaat kemudian aku tersenyum. Semua wanita memang tak akan sulit untuk mencintai seorang Kim Jongin,-Kai ku-._

"_Jangan egois Soo. Aku juga ingin dicintai. Dan aku tak ingin Jongin mencintaimu lagi."_

"_Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku terlalu egois terus membiarkan Kai mencintaiku. Malam ini aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kai." Setelah mengatakan itu aku pergi meninggalkan Sookyung dengan rasa sakit yang tak tergambarkan. Rasa sakit yang aku ciptakan sendiri._  
_Sesak. Aku merasa Tuhan akan mencabut nyawaku sekarang juga._

.

.

.

Aku meninggalkan rumah pagi-pagi sekali agar _eomma_ tidak mengetahuinya. Aku sudah menulis surat bahwa aku tak akan kembali kerumah, bahkan ke Negara ini lagi. Aku ingin melupakan Kai. Membiarkannya hidup bahagia disini bersama Sookyung. Aku akan memulai kehidupan ku dari awal dan menyimpan rasa cintaku pada Kai. Yah… Seperti itu. Biarkan segalanya berjalan tanpa perlu aku rencanakan lagi….

**-THE END-**

**ff ini udah pernah di post disini  
**

**untuk yang baca tolong review yaaaa. makasihhh hehehe.**

**I LOVE KAISOO-**

**Ps : *Italic : Flashback.**


	2. Second Chance Chapter 1

**Title : **_Second Chance_

**cast :**_ - Do Kyung Soo_

_-Do Sookyung_

_- Kim Jongin_

_- Xi Luhan_

_-Kris Wu_

_-Oh Sehun_

**Genre : **_Hurt, Romance._

**Length : **_Chaptered_

**Summary : **_"Cinta Selalu bisa memaafkan."_

* * *

**Kyungsoo.**

**.**

**.**

"2 tahun sudah aku berada di negeri paman sam ini. Selama itu pula aku tak pernah lagi menginjakan kaki ku ditengah hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul, -kota kelahiran ku. Jujur aku sangat merindukan seoul, merindukan keluarga ku, merindukan Sookyung, dan juga dia –Kai, suami saudara ku.

Selama 2 tahun ini aku selalu hidup dalam bayangan mereka, terutama Kai. Aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana wajahnya saat terakhir kali kami bertemu. Sedih, marah, dan kecewa. Aku menyesal." Aku menarik nafasku kasar sudah satu jam aku berada di kafe ini, dan selama itu pula mulut ku tak berhenti menceritakan masalah ku, atau lebih tepatnya penyesalan ku pada Oh Sehun teman yang baru aku kenal sebulan yang lalu. Teman? Aku tidak yakin, karena sejak pertama mengenalnya dia tak pernah mengatakan bahwa kami berdua berteman. Kami hanya berkenalan, aku menceritakan hidup ku, menceritakan penyesalan ku, dan bersedih dihadapannya. Tapi dia tak pernah bercerita apa-apa. Yang aku tau tentangnya adalah… Dia berasal dari Seoul. Itu saja.

"Kai pasti sudah bahagia sekarang." Kata Sehun tenang. Aku tersenyum, entah mengapa aku tidak setuju dengan perkataannya. Aku merasa bahwa Kai sedang sedih saat ini. Konyol!

"Aku harus pergi. Kau yang bayar kopinya. _Bye._" Kata Sehun memecahkan lamunan ku.

"_it's oke_! _Thanks_." Balas ku sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan aku dengan carking kopi yang sudah dia minum setengahnya. Dulu aku bingung bagaimana bisa Sehun menyukai kopi pahit ini, namun sekarang aku tahu bahwa Sehun bukan menyukainya tapi Sehun menjadikannya candu. Karena tanpa dia sadari itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Yah…. Hanya terbiasa.

* * *

**Author**

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh tinggi berdiri didepan apartement sederhana. Setengah wajahnya tertutup syal tebal, matanya dilapisi kacamata hitam, sehingga tak akan mudah dikenali orang lain. Namun berbeda dengan gadis yang sekarang sedang berdiri beberapa meter dari pemuda itu. Gadis itu mengamati bentuk hidung milik sang pemuda yang tidak tertutupi syal dan juga rambut halusnya yang sangat pamiliar.

"Kai." Katanya lirih. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat walaupun sebenarnya otaknya menyuruh dia untuk berlari kencang, menjauh dari pemuda itu.

.

"Kai." Ulangnya lagi saat jarak diantara mereka sudah dekat. Pemuda itu menatapnya namun tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, atau mungkin ekspresinya terhalang oleh katamata dan syal yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau salah orang." Kata pemuda itu dingin, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa menoleh, pemuda itu terus berjalan merasakan lagi kekecewaan saat dulu gadis itu membohonginya. Membuat skenario seolah-olah semuanya akan berakhir bahagia tapi pada kenyataannya hanya kesedihan yang pemuda itu dapatkan. Namun dia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia masih sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, dan sangat merindukan sosok itu.

"_Mianhae, Soo._" Katanya lirih.

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya. Untuk apa dia menangisi kesalahan yang diperbuatnya sendiri. Bukankah itu yang dia inginkan? Kai membencinya. Namun kenapa Kyungsoo seolah tak rela saat Kai meninggalkannya? Kyungsoo seolah meminta kembali apa yang dulu menjadi miliknya. Ibaratkan barang yang sudah diberikan pada orang lain, Kyungsoo meminta barang itu kembali. Namun barang itu tak bisa kembali, walaupun Kyungsoo setengah mati menginginkannya, karena barang itu sudah dicintai pemilik barunya. Dan Kyungsoo tentu saja tak akan bisa membeli barang yang sama, karena barang itu memiliki kenangan yang tak bisa begitu saja diciptakan oleh barang yang baru. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya sendiri juga menyesali semuanya. Karena sungguh, Tuhan memberikan penyesalan diakhir adalah untuk belajar agar kita tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama dimasa depan.

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk kedalam apartementnya setelah sosok Kai menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Kyungsoo sadar setelah melihat sosok Kai lagi ka nada sesuatu yang berbeda yang tejadi didalam hidupnya, sesuatu yang tak akan sama seperti 2 tahun ini. Sesuatu yang akan membawa Kyungsoo kembali pada masa lalunya.

* * *

**Kai**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga ku berada di negara yang paling disegani di seluruh dunia. Amerika.

Aku tak tau dari mana datangnya keberanian untuk menginjakan kaki disini. Yang aku tau, aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang selama ini terus menghantui ku. Namun keberanian belum sepenuhnya datang. Karena sampai detik ini aku masih belum siap untuk menemui gadis itu. Gadis yang dengan suksesnya membuat hidupku berubah, bahkan aku sendiri tak mengenal siapa diriku saat ini.

Kemarin, untuk pertama kalinya setelah 2 tahun dia pergi, aku bertemu dengannya lagi, walaupun waktunya sangat singkat.

Wajahnya yang tak berubah masih terlihat cantik walaupun badannya lebih kurus. Dan gadis bodoh itu masih mengenaliku padahal aku sudah menggunakan penyamaran. Dan itu membuat aku berpikir bahwa dia tak pernah melupakan aku. Aku bersyukur.

"Kau melamun?" tepukan dipundak ku berhasil membuat aku tersadar. Aku menatap sang pelaku.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir." Jawab ku.

"Memikirkan Kyungsoo, benarkan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Dari dulu memang seperti itu. Kau memang tak pernah memikirkan ku." Aku berdiri dari duduk ku kemudian memeluknya. Kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya benar-benar membuat aku merasa bersalah. Aku seperti orang paling jahat didunia karena tak pernah bisa sepenuhnya mencintai sosok gadis yang sekarang ada dipelukan ku.

"_Mianhae _Kyung. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh." Kata ku. Sookyung membalas pelukan ku, kemudian mengusap-ngusap punggungku. Hangat. Hanya itu yang aku rasakan.

"Dia tak pernah melupakan mu Jongin." Sookyung berbisik lembut ditelinga ku. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku tau. _Gomawo _Kyung. _Saranghae._"

* * *

**Kyungsoo**

.

.

Hari ini aku benar-benar tak berniat untuk keluar dari apartement. Selain karena salju yang turun dan membuat suhu menjadi sangat dingin, aku juga takut bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku takut membuat keadaan menjadi lebih sulit karena aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak merebutnya dari Sookyung. Rasanya setan dalam diriku mulai bangun. Sial!

"Soo kau didalam?" ketukan dibalik pintu kamar, membuat ku mau tak mau harus beranjak dari atas Kasur untuk membuka pintu yang memang selalu aku kunci saat aku tidur.

"Kau tidak sopan masuk ke rumah orang tanpa permisi." Kata ku. Orang itu menerobos masuk ke kamar ku.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan membukakan pintu jika aku memencet bel, jadi aku masuk saja berhubung aku tau _password_ apartement mu. Ada masalah cantik?" belanya. Dan aku menyetujuinya.

"_Ani_! Ah kau pasti membawakan aku makanan kan? Aku lapar sekali." Orang itu mendengus kesal.

"Aku berharap musim dingin akan berlangsung selamanya. Agar gadis bernama Kyungsoo ini mati kelaparan didalam apartementnya sendiri." Katanya sinis. Aku tersenyum.

"Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Ah iya, aku lupa memberikan rancangan rumah _ms._Fika kemarin, kau bisa mengantarkannya ke kantor? Aku yakin bos kita itu akan mencaci maki ku karena terlambat satu minggu." Pinta ku. Orang itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_No thanks!_ Aku masih ingin hidup."

"Kau berlebihan Xi Luhan! Kau tak akan mati hanya karena Kris memarahimu." Aku duduk disebelahnya. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli.

"Aku sedang tak ingin berurusan dengannya. Kau tau sendiri aku dalam masa percobaan Karena beberapa minggu lalu aku lupa menyelesaikan hasil rancangan Alex." Luhan mendengus.

"Baik! Sepertinya besok aku yang akan mendapatkan posisi itu. Sial! Pacar mu itu memang menyebalkan." Gerutu ku. Luhan tersenyum.

"Dan aku sangat mencintainya."

"Kau sama saja dengannya. Sama-sama menyebalkan!" Luhan tak mempedulikan ku. Matanya fokus pada layar televisi yang sedang gempar-gemparnya menggosipkan hubungan Robert Pattinson dan kristen Stewart.

"Gila mereka bersama lagi. Robert memang laki-laki hebat, setelah diselingkuhi masih tetap mencintai Kristen." Cerocos Luhan.

"Kau lihat Soo? Cinta selalu bisa memaafkan. Seperti aku dan Kris." Kata Luhan lagi. Aku diam mematung mendengarnya. _Cinta selalu bisa memaafkan_? Apakah Kai masih mencintaiku? Apakah dia mau memaafkan aku?

* * *

**Author**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok yang dirindukannya sedang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang Soo. Perkenalkan ini Kim Jongin dia akan berkerja sama dengan mu mulai hari ini." Kata Kris memperkenalkan. Namun kedua manusia itu masih diam menatap satu sama lain. Sampai pada akhirnya Kai yang memulai.

"Kim Jongin." Kata Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dada sebelah kiri Kyungsoo berdenyut nyeri.

"Do Kyungsoo." Balas Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Kyungsoo menyimpan dokumen hasil rancangannya di meja Kris.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan rancangan rumah _ms._Fika." Kata Kyungsoo setelah itu dia membalikkan punggunya, berjalan menjauhi dua pemuda itu tanpa pamit.

"Perempuan yang satu itu memang begitu, tapi dia baik. Kau hanya perlu mengenalnya lebih dekat saja." Kata Kris saat sosok Kyungsoo telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kai tersenyum. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa harus menerima tawaran Luhan untuk bekerja dikantor Kris. Namun Kai tak bisa menyalahkan Luhan. Karena dia tau Luhan pasti tak mengetahui perihal permasalahannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Pamit Kai.

* * *

Kyungsoo membasuh wajahnya kasar. Dadanya bergerak naik turun tak beraturan. Pertemuannya dengan Kai beberapa menit yang lalu membuat emosinya yang selama ini tertahan meluap. Apalagi saat mengetahui satu fakta bahwa Kai akan kerja bersamanya. Sebagai seorang arsitek Kyungsoo pasti akan sangat kewalahan menghadapi keadaan itu. Sulit untuk mendapatkan inspirasi untuk membuat rancangan baru karena paru-parunya akan menyempit seiring pertemuannya dengan Kai. Terlalu berlebihan memang!

"Kau kenapa? Kena marah si bos?" Tanya Luhan yang baru saja memasuki toilet. Dia khawatir karena Kyungsoo tidak keluar sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Apa Kris gila? Kenapa Kris memasukan pegawai baru itu kedalam divisi ku?" Kata Kyungsoo kesal. Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya. Aku kasian padamu sepertinya kau membutuhkan partner kerja seperti Jongin." Jawab Luhan santai. Dia mengira Kyungsoo akan berterima kasih padanya.

"Kalau ada dia perkerjaanmu pasti akan lebih ringan. Kau tak perlu begadang untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan mu yang tertunda. Lagi pula dia sahabatku. Orangnya juga asik." Tambahnya. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dari kaca didepannya. Sejak kapan gadis itu ber'sahabat' dengan Kai? Satu tahun Kyungsoo mengenal Luhan, gadis itu tak pernah sekalipun menceritakan atau menyebut nama Kai dihadapannya.

"Kau seperti melihat hantu Soo." Luhan bergidik ngeri kerena Kyungsoo masih terus menatapnya dari kaca tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal _namja_ itu?" Kyungsoo akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Namanya Kim Jongin. Dia adalah sepupuku. Ayahnya Jongin adalah adik dari ibuku. Karena ayahku orang Cina jadi keluarga ku pindah kesana. Aku dan Jongin jarang sekali bertemu. Paling jika ada acara keluarga atau aku yang dengan senang hati berkunjung ke Kor…." Luhan mengakhiri penjelasannya saat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Luhan heran.

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

* * *

**Hai kaliannnnn thanks ya sesudahnya udah baca ff She's Not Me dan ff ku yang lain. ini Sekuelnya. makasih reviewnya buat kalian. **

**meliarisy7, uffiejung, kyungiNoru, yixingcom, .16, kriswu393, kim leera.**

**dan buat yang udah review di ff yang lain juga makasih yaaaa.**

**Reply:**

**meliarisy7: Nih sekuelnya... kalau mau kaisoo bersatu review terus yaaa. hehe.**

**uffiejung : Ini sekuelnya. Kai jujur sama orang tuanya mungkin bakalan ada dilast part haha. sekarang Kai harus jujur sama Kyungsoo dulu:D**

**kyungiNoru : Iniiii:D**

**yixingcom : kalau kamu kurang ngerti sama urutan ceritanya. coba aja kamu baca dulu yang hurufnya italic ;) **

****** .16 : ff itu udah ending nyampe situ aja. ga ada sekuel soalnya Kyungsoonya milih pergi :P**

******kriswu393 : Kenapa ya ga bersatu ? mungkin karena mereka ga bisa jujur sama perasaan masing masing hehe.**

****** kim leera : Wah kamu udah baca di blog aku yaaa... ga seru dong udah tau ceritanya hehe. tapi diblog cuma nyampe part 2 hehe.  
**

******-i love kaisoo**


	3. Second Chance Chapter 2

**Title : **_Second Chance_

**cast :**_ - Do Kyung Soo _

_ -Do Sookyung_

_ - Kim Jongin _

_- Xi Luhan_

_-Kris Wu_

_-Oh Sehun_

**Genre : **_Hurt, Romance._

**Length : **_Chaptered_

* * *

**Author**

**.**

Kai meletakan tas kerjanya kasar kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa empuk yang ada diruang tamu apartementnya. Pandangannya beralih pada gadis yang sedang menatap gemerlap lampu malam New York dibalik jendela besar. Kai menarik nafasnya berat.

"Aku bekerja ditempat yang sama dengannya." Kata Kai akhirnya. Gadis itu yang sudah tau siapa yang dimaksud 'nya' oleh kai hanya tersenyum.

"Tuhan mempermudah mu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya Jongin." Kata gadis itu. Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya setiap hari, Kyung. Itu menyakitkan karena aku tak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku sangat merindukannya dan ingin memeluknya." Kata Kai lirih. Dia mengingat bagaimana wajah dingin Kyungsoo tadi saat bertemu dengannya di kantor. Wajah dingin yang tak pernah dilihatnya dari sosok seceria Kyungsoo. Keceriaan itu sepertinya sudah hilang, sekarang hanya tinggal pohon kering tanpa daun yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja mati.

"Jongin, kau disini untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Bukan lari dari kesalahan yang dulu dia perbuat. Aku yakin Kyungsoo lebih tersiksa dari apa yang kita bayangkan. Karena dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku bahkan tak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku ada diposisi Kyungsoo. Terlalu menyakitkan menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya adalah calon suami kakaknya sendiri." Kata Sookyung. Kai beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Sookyung, lalu memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"Aku tau, tapi….."

"Jika kau terus mengingat masa lalu kau tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semuanya Jongin. Kau harus menjelaskan semua kenyataannya pada Kyungsoo setelah itu kita bisa memulai kehidupan baru." Sela Sookyung.

"Aku beruntung karena kau selalu ada disamping ku Kyung. Walaupun aku selalu menyakitimu. _Gomawo_." Kata Jongin. Sookyung mengusap tangan Jongin yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"_Saranghae _Jongin…"

* * *

Kyungsoo meneguk kopi pahit yang biasa Sehun minum, namun dilidahnya terasa sangat hambar dibandingkan dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Perasaannya lebih pahit dari kopi itu. Satu fakta yang berlebihan.

"Menurutmu itu sebuah kebetulan? Dia datang ke apartement ku, bekerja ditempatku. Apa tak ada perencanaan khusus? Bagaimana pun juga aku masih penasaran darimana dia tau alamat apartementku. Aku tak pernah mengatakan tempat tinggalku pada keluarga ku di Korea. Itu aneh." Kata Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"Perencanaan Khusus? Maksdumu apa Soo?" Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum aneh.

"Tidak. Mungkin itu hanya perkiraan ku saja. Dia tak akan mungkin melakukannya kan," Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat pernyataan tapi terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Sekalut itukah Kyungsoo?

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan mu saat ini, namun melihat mu meminum kopi yang sama dengan ku, bisa aku simpulkan bahwa kau pasti sangat kacau." Kata Sehun.

"Aku tidak sekacau itu. Aku hanya ingin tau maksud dari ini semua."

"Kyungsoo kau hanya perlu menjalaninya, tak perlu tau jawaban dari pernyataan atau pertanyaan mu itu, karena dengan menjalani kau akan tau maksud ini semua. Kai datang karena Tuhan ingin melengkapi drama yang telah terjadi dihidupmu." Sehun tersenyum setelah mengamukakan isi pikirannya yang membuat Kyungsoo diam tanpa ekspresi, mencerna baik-baik setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan. Dan itu semua sukses membuat pikiran negatifnya meluap entah kemana.

"Kau benar. Aku hanya perlu bersikap professional saat bekerja dan hanya perlu menjalaninya sampai akhir. Kenyataan apa yang aku dapat nantinya adalah jawaban yang memang harus aku dapat. Oke Oh Sehun. _Thanks for your time, I'm must go to work right now_. Dan sepertinya kali ini kau yang harus membayar kopinya karena aku lupa membawa dompet. _Bye!_"

* * *

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo aneh. Kemarin sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat kacau, kenapa sekarang malah biasa saja? Malah terkesan tak ada kejadiaan apa-apa yang membuatnya begitu frustasi kemarin. Luhan kan belum mengetahui alasan Kyungsoo yang terlihat kacau kemarin. Kalau sekarang gadis itu baik-baik saja tandanya dia sudah menutup kasus kemarin. Dan Luhan tak akan mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya.

"Soo, kris memanggil mu." Kata Luhan. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya kemudian berjalan pergi ke ruangan bosnya itu.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Dia memang tak pernah bersikap sopan saat sedang berdua saja dengan Kris. Meningat Kris adalah kekasih Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga sudah menganggap pemuda itu sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Dan Kris tak pernah keberatan dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang selalu seenaknya selama itu tak menganggu waktu berduaannya dengan Luhan.

"Sebagai orang yang sudah lumayan lama bekerja disini kau harus bersikap profesional terhadap pegawai baru itu. Aku tidak tau ada masalah apa kau dengan dia tapi aku harap kau tidak akan membawa masalah itu kedalam pekerjaan." Kata kris. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya santai.

"Itu saja? Kalau begitu aku bisa kelu…."

"Kau terlambat menyerahkan rancangan rumah _Ms._Fika dan kau harus menerima hukumannya." Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dia tau pasti Kris belum melupakan masalah keterlambatannya itu.

"Kau harus bekerja lembur selama 1 bulan dengan Kim Jongin. Aku pikir dengan begitu kalian bisa saling mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain. Oke kau boleh keluar Soo." Kyungsoo ingin protes namun mendengar kalimat terakhir Kris, kyungsoo tau bahwa keputusan bosnya itu sudah final dan gadis itu hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya karena 'selamat' selama sebulan kedepan jatung kyungsoo akan berkerja diatas normal. Berkat Kai….

"Sial!"

* * *

Kyungsoo melirik Kai dari ekor matanya. Pemuda itu masih saja bergelut dengan dunianya sendiri. Kyungsoo sebenarnya bersyukur karena tak banyak melakukan kontak dengan Kai. Namun rasa bosan telah menghinggapinya.

"Kau tak suka bekerja dengan ku?" tanpa Kyungsoo duga Kai bertanya dengan pandangan mata masih tertuju pada buku tebal bergambar sketsa-sketsa rumah.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat berpura-puta tak mempedulikan pemuda itu.

"Aku pikir kau tak menyukainya." Kata Kai.

"Tak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukainya selama aku masih menerima gaji." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Kai.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka, lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo menerima hukumannya. Hukuman pekerjaan dan hukuman batin. Dengan perasaan kesal dan rasa canggung Kyungsoo berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Sudah waktunya pulang. _Bye_!" pamit Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai yang masih bergelut dengan buku tebal tadi. Walaupun sebenarnya dia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Aku tak mengerti Kyung. Bagaimana bisa bos ku memberikan Kyungsoo hukuman yang melibatkan aku didalamnya. Aku pegawai baru dan sialnya kena imbas kemalasan Kyungsoo." Curhat Kai pada Sookyung. Sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum mendengarkan cerita Kai.

"Aku pikir kau malah mensyukurinya, Jongin." Kata Sookyung. Kai yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan gadis itu malah mendengus.

"Kris memberikan peluang untuk kalian memperbaiki hubungan." Kata Sookyung lagi. Jongin berjalan menuju balkon.

"Aku masih ragu Kyung. Kekecewaan ku pada Kyungsoo selalu muncul saat aku melihat wajahnya." Kai menatap bulan diatas langit. Cahaya terang bulan yang menyilaukan membuat pikiran Kai melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam, saat dia menyatakan perasaannya dibawah sinar bulan pada Kyungsoo.

"Semua orang pernah merasakan kekecewaan Kai. Tergantung bagaimana orang itu menyikapinya. Kau memilih untuk terus mengingat kekecewaan itu, sampai akhir pun hubungan mu dengan Kyungsoo tak akan membaik. Dan keberadaan mu disini hanya sia-sia." Sookyung memeluk Kai dari belakang, mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada pemuda itu. Kai meminum kopinya.

"Akan aku coba untuk melupakan semuanya Kyung." Kata Kai lirih.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu Kai."

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap gantungan _dream ceacther_ yang dipajang disalah satu toko dipinggir jalan. Gadis itu berpikir untuk membelinya karena semenjak ada Kai, dia sering sekali bermimpi buruk. Konyol memang. Karena pada kenyataanya Kyungsoo tak mempercayai hal seperti _dream ceacther_.

Kyungsoo kembali berjalan melupakan _dream ceacther_ karena tiba-tiba perutnya bersuara minta diisi. Kyungsoo memasuki tempat makan sederhana, kakinya melangkah menuju meja disamping jendela. Kyungsoo menyukainya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan senyuman diwajahnya saat tiba-tiba matanya menangkap dua manusia yang sangat dikenalinya sedang berdiri diambang pintu seperti sedang mencari tempat duduk. Salah satu diantaranya melihat kearah Kyungsoo dan tanpa mempedulikan pemuda disampingnya orang itu sudah berjalan ke tempat Kyungsoo.

"Soo." Sapa orang itu. Kyungsoo hanya diam sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Soo." Sapanya lagi. Kyungsoo tersadar kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Hai." Sapa Kyungsoo canggung.

"Kau sendirian Soo? Bagaimana kalau aku dan Jongin bergabung." Tanyanya. Dan Kyungsoo mau tak mau menganggukan kepalanya tak yakin.

"Sookyung sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak menyukai keberadaan kita. Ayo pergi." Kata Kai sambil menarik tangan Sookyung. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Kau sok tau Kim Jongin! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukai kehadiran sodara kembarku dan suaminya." Kata Kyungsoo tajam. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang diucapkan Jongin. Walaupun memang kenyataan dia tak menyukai kehadiran dua manusia didepannya ini.

"Soo kami…"

"Baiklah kita makan sekarang Kyung. Sepertinya kau sangat kelaparan sayang." Kata Kai memotong ucapan Sookyung. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kalian mesra sekali aku jadi sangat iri." Kata Kyungsoo berbasa-basi. Sookyung menatap Kai tajam.

"Soo kami tidak…"

"Segeralah menyusul Kyungsoo. Kau harus merasakan bagaimana bahagianya kehidupan rumah tangga." Sookyung mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran Kai?

"Baiklah kalian akan segera menerima surat undangan pernikahan ku." Balas Kyungsoo. Kini giliran Kai yang merasakan sakit didada sebelah kirinya.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintai Jongin, Soo?" Tanya Sookyung. Kai terbatuk. Kyungsoo tertawa hambar.

"Kau tak bermaksud membagi suami mu kan Kyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo bercanda. Sookyung ingin menjelaskan kenyataannya namun tatapan mata Kai melarangnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin masih mencintai suami saudara kembarku sendiri Kyung. Dia milik mu." Kata Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum kecut. Kyungsoo sudah tak mencintainya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau Jongin belum menikah apa kau masih mencintainya." Tanya Sookyung. Kyungsoo merasa jadi gadis yang jahat mendengar Sookyung berbicara seperti itu. Seolah-olah Kyungsoo memang akan merebut Kai dan Sookyung menekankan bahwa itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena Kai miliknya.

"Aku melihat pada kenyataan Kyung. Aku sudah bahagia tanpa Kai, dan begitu juga kalian sudah bahagia hidup bersama. Mari kita menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing tanpa mengganggu satu sama lain." Kata Kyungsoo. Kai dan Sookyung menatapnya sedih. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kesalahpahaman.

"Aku pamit masih ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai._ Bye!_ Aku berharap pertemuan kita selanjutnya akan menyenangkan." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Sookyung.

Sepeninggalnya Kyungsoo, Sookyung menatap Kai kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kyungsoo pasti berpikir macam-macam. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sebenarnya?" Kai menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia masih mencintaiku atau tidak. Dan kenyataan yang aku dapat adalah… Tidak!" jawab Kai. Sookyung menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Kau gila! Dia masih sangat mencintaimu Jongin. Kau tidak melihat ekspresinya tadi? Dia terluka!"

**-TO BE CONTINUE-  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU**

**Reply : **

**kriswu393 : Thanks. maybe no maybe yes;) hehe**

**yixingcom : Nikah ga yaaa? haha. baca aja next partnya:D**

**im. fournia : belum haha-_-**

**kyuracho : ini udah ada. hehe**

**dee : thanks:)**

**Kyungin. KIM : Aku suka aja sama Krishan hehe:3**

**dyofanz : makasih hehe. ini masih ancur ceritanya-_- fast update nih heehe..**

**Kim Leera : hehe gatauuu;) baca terus aja;;)**

**lailatul. magfiro. 16 : wah cerita itu udah mentok sampe sana. gak ada ide buat bikin sekuel hehe. maaf yaaa.**


	4. Second Chance Chapter 3

**Kyungsoo.**

Sekarang dunia ku benar-benar akan berubah lagi. Setelah bertemu Sookyung aku sadar tak ada lagi Kai yang mencintai Kyungsoo seperti dulu, tak sama dengan kisah Edward dan Kristen yang berbaikan, tak akan ada kata _'cinta selalu memaafkan'_ seperti apa yang Luhan katakan.

Cinta ku dan Kai sudah berakhir 2 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang aku harus benar-benar memulai kisah yang baru. Tapi tunggu…

"Luhan… Jika Kai sepupu Luhan, mustahil Luhan tak mengetahui soal pernikahan Kai. Tak mungkin Luhan tak pernah bertemu dengan istri Kai. Tapi kenapa dia bersikap seolah-olah tak mengetahui apa-apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

* * *

**Author **

Sehun menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak menyeramkan dengan lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya.

"Ada apalagi Kyungsoo? Kau seperti orang stress." Kata Sehun, namun Kyungsoo tak menanggapinya. Gadis itu masih fokus dengan kegiatannya memutar-mutar cangkir kopi milik Sehun.

"Kyungsoo aku tak ada waktu jika hanya menemanimu yang seperti mayat hidup begini. Masih banyak kegiatan yang lebih penting yang bisa aku lakukan." Kata Sehun kesal. Pasalnya dia sudah menemani Kyungsoo sejak 1 jam yang lalu namun gadis itu masih saja diam tanpa mengeluarkan kalimat sepatah kata pun. Yang terdengar hanya helaan nafanya yang putus asa.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun lirih. Kalimat yang tajam dari Sehun barusan ternyata berhasil membuat Kyungsoo jengah.

"Sehun… Kai adalah sepupu Luhan." Kata Kyungsoo. Sehun menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

"Mustahilkan jika Luhan tak pernah melihat wajah Sookyung?"

"Apa maksud mu sebenarnya Kyungsoo. Katakan dengan jelas, jangan membuat ku bingung!" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung, heran kenapa Sehun membentaknya.

"_Mianhae._" Kata Sehun.

"Kai sepupu Luhan, mustahil jika Luhan tak mengenal Sookyung setelah 2 tahun Sookyung menjadi istri Kai. Sehun, salahkan jika aku berpikir negatif tentang mereka bertiga? Apakah Kai menyuruh Luhan untuk membalas dendam padaku? Jadi Kai tau alamat apartement ku dari Luhan? Salahkan jika aku berpikir seperti itu Sehun?" kata Kyungsoo. Sehun diam. Tak ada kata yang bisa Sehun ucapkan. Salah jika dia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Namun jika Sehun mengelak atau memberi Kyungsoo saran akan ada sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo lebih merasa terkhianati.

"Aku tak tau bagaimana menanggapi ucapan mu Soo. Yang pasti tak ada manusia didunia ini yang tak pernah berbohong, sekalipun itu demi kebaikan." Kata Sehun akhirnya.

"Jadi aku pantas mendapatkannya karena dulu aku membohongi Kai, begitu maksud mu Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya karena maksudnya memang bukan itu.

"Soo waktu itu kau sudah bilang akan menjalani semuanya. Jadi teruslah menjalani itu karena pada kenyataannya semua yang kau ceritakan tak bisa aku rasakan. Perasaan kita berbeda walaupun aku berada disamping mu tapi aku bukan dirimu." Kata Sehun lagi. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya perlahan, kali ini bercerita dengan Sehun tak memberikannya titik terang, pemuda didepannya ini seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku sepertinya butuh waktu sendiri. _Gomawo _untuk waktu mu Oh Sehun." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sementara pemuda itu menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukannya terhadap gadis itu.

"_Mianhae Soo_."

* * *

**Kyungsoo **

"Kris aku benar-benar membutuhkan cuti. Hanya 1 minggu. Sungguh aku memiliki urusan yang sangat penting di rumah ku, di Korea." Kata ku pada Kris lewat telpon. Aku tersenyum saat Kris memberiku izin walaupun nadanya agak terpaksa dan tidak boleh lebih dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Terima kasih Kris. Aku janji akan kembali secepatnya." Kata ku.

_"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"_ Tanya Kris.

"Malam ini juga. Maaf memberitahu mu sangat mendadak."

_"Baiklah semoga urusan mu cepat selesai. Safe Flight Kyungsoo."_

"_Thank's_ Kris. _Bye!_"

Sampai detik ini sebenarnya aku masih tak memiliki keberanian untuk kembali ke Korea. Dan untuk alasan cuti itu sebenarnya hanya kebohongan. Aku tak memiliki alasan lain agar Kris memberikan ku cuti. Dalam 1 minggu ini aku ingin menenangkan diri, ingin menghapus semua pikiran negatif ku. Aku ingin sendirian dan melupakan semuanya. Aku ingin menjadi Kyungsoo yang baru lagi. Kyungsoo yang tak mengenal Luhan, Kai, Sookyung dan semua orang yang berhubungan dengan ku selama ini. Setidaknya hanya itu yang terlintas diotak ku untuk melenyapkan Kai dan segala sesuatu tentangnya.

* * *

**Kai **

Aku menatap meja didepan ku. Ini sudah jam 11 siang dan gadis itu belum juga datang. Apakah dia terlambat atau memang hari ini bolos kerja. Tapi kenapa?

"Tuan Kim kau dipanggil ke rungan bos." Kata Luhan. Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya ku. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh.

"Luhan kau tau Kyungsoo kemana? Kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum datang." Tanya ku sambil mengintil Luhan dibelakangnya. Luhan menghentikan jalannya, kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadapku.

"Mungkin itu alasan Kris memanggil mu keruangannya. Gadis itu cuti. Sial aku kesal sekali." Jawab Luhan. Aku kaget. Apa karena aku?

.

.

"Permisi." Kata ku saat memasuki ruangan Kris. Kris tersenyum kemudian menyuruhku untuk duduk didepannya.

"Aku minta maaf karena menyuruh mu untuk menemui ku dijam kerja seperti ini. Tapi ini menyangkut rekan kerja mu yang tiba-tiba harus pergi ke korea…"

"Korea?" Tanya ku memotong kalimat Kris. Kris berdehem.

"_Sorry_."

"Kyungsoo semalam menelepon ku, dia minta cuti karena memiliki urusan di Korea. Kalau kau ingin bertanya pada ku urusan apa itu, maaf aku tidak tau, karena dia tak memberitahunya." Lanjut Kris.

Aku benar-benar penasaran apa alasan Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea setelah 2 tahun meninggalkan Negara kelahirannya itu.

"Kris boleh kah aku cuti juga…" kata ku hati-hati. Kris membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Ada apa dengan kalian sebenarnya Jongin. Kenapa Kyungsoo berubah semenjak kau hadir, hah?" Tanya Kris. Aku diam. Bagaimana cara ku menjelaskannya pada Kris.

"Aku akan memberikan mu cuti jika kau menjelaskan semuanya." Ancam Kris. Aku menghela nafasku perlahan.

"Kyungsoo adalah mantan kekasih ku. Kami putus karena aku di jodohkan dengan saudaranya. Tepat hari pernikahan ku, Kyungsoo kabur ke Negara ini. Dan itu adalah alasan ku kenapa aku berada di Negara ini sekarang…"

"Jadi kau bekerja disini…"

"Tidak. Aku bekerja disini dan bertemu Kyungsoo adalah kebetulan. Luhan tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang hubungan ku dan Kyungsoo. Saat pernikahan ku itu Luhan tak datang"

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini dengan alasan seolah-olah kau masih mencintai Kyungsoo dan ingin memperjuangkan cinta kalian tapi kau sudah menjadi suami saudaranya…" aku tersenyum. Dalam hati menertawakan diri ku sendiri.

"Jawaban dari pertanyaan mu adalahan alasan kenapa aku mengambil cuti…" jawab ku. Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kemarin aku makan malam dengan saudara Kyungsoo dan di tempat makan itu aku bertemu dengannya. Kami berbicara dan aku menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk cepat menikah, mungkin Kyungsoo kesal pada ku sehingga dia mengambil cuti dan kembali ke Korea…"

"Lalu hubungannya dengan kau yang seolah-olah ingin memperjuangkan cinta kalian apa?"

"Kebodohan ku yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk cepat menikah. Karena sebenarnya pernikahan ku dengan saudaranya aku batalkan Kris. Kyungsoo tak mengetahuinya. Gadis bodoh itu masih menganggap bahwa aku adalah suami Sookyung." Jawab ku mengatakan semuanya. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau memang bodoh Jongin. Kyungsoo pasti masih sangat mencintai mu, karena selama ini aku tak pernah melihat dia menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Dia betah sekali menjomblo. Sekarang kau susul dia ke Korea dan katakan kau masih sangat mencintainya!" aku menatap Kris tak percaya. Tapi setelah itu aku menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"_Thanks_ Kris." Aku pergi meninggalkan Kris. Kyungsoo tunggu aku disana….

* * *

**Author **

Kai memasuk kan barang seperlunya kedalam tas ransel berwarna biru tua. Iphone, Ipod, dompet dan kaca mata hitam. Sookyung tersenyum diambang pintu melihat Kai yang begitu bersemangat.

"Kyungsoo menganggap Luhan telah mengkhianatinya Jongin. Gadis itu mengira Luhan yang telah memberikan alamat apartementnya pada mu." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan Kai. Sookyung membalikan badannya menghadap pada sumber suara.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya. Orang itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Salah ku. Seharusnya kita memberitahu Luhan tentang ini semua." Jawab orang itu ambigu. Kai dan Sookyung mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kenapa Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kai tak sabar.

"Kyungsoo gadis pintar Jongin. Dia berpikir mustahil bagi Xi Luhan tak pernah bertemu dengan istri Kim Jongin. Pikiran dia memang benar bagaimana mungkin seorang sepupu yang sangat dekat dengan mu tak mengetahui apa-apa soal pernikahan mu. Kyungsoo bilang mungkin Luhan membantumu untuk balas dendam padanya." Selesai. Oh Sehun menjelaskan semuanya. Kai terdiam bagaikan patung. Dadanya bergemuruh tak karuan. Persetan dengan anggapan gadis itu, karena pada kenyataannya Kai hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka bukan untuk balas dendam.

"Luhan sahabat Kyungsoo bagaimana mungkin dia beranggapan seperti itu. Lagi pula aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Luhan." Kata Sookyung.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin Kyung. Selama ini Kyungsoo terus menganggap bahwa Jongin datang kesini untuk balas dendam padanya karena Jongin tak pernah menunjukan sikap bersahabat pada Kyungsoo. Apalagi dengan kejadian kalian bertemu, Kyungsoo amat sangat tertekan. Bagaimanapun seorang gadis yang masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya tak akan mungkin dengan mudahnya tertawa bahagia saat melihat mantan pacarnya berduaan dengan istrinya. Walaupun kenyataannya tak begitu tapi itulah isi otak Kyungsoo." Kata Sehun panjang lebar. Kai terduduk lemas. Kesalahannya karena tak bisa bersikap biasa saja pada Kyungsoo. Kesalahannya karena tak menjelaskan apapun pada Kyungsoo.

"Yang aku takutkan lagi dia akan merasa sendirian jika dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya…." Sookyung menundukan kepalanya. Bagaimana pun ide berkenalan Sehun dengan Kyungsoo dan berpura-pura tak mengetahui apa-apa adalah ide dari Sookyung.

"Ini salah ku seharusnya dari awal aku mengenalkan mu sebagai suami ku pada Kyungsoo." Kata Sookyung merasa bersalah. Sehun memeluknya, menenangkan istrinya.

"Seharusnya aku menyelesaikan semua ini sendirian tanpa kalian. Aku pergi! Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan mencari Kyungsoo. Aku pamit." Kata Kai kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sookyung dan Sehun.

* * *

Kyungsoo masih bergelut dengan selimutnya, udara diluar sangat dingin namun gadis itu tak menutup jendela apartement. Handphone Kyungsoo terus bergetar dari tadi tapi dia tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk melihat siapa sang pelaku yang mengganggunya, setidaknya suara Handphone itu menjadi temannya saat dia merasa kesepian seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau tau Kai aku tak akan pernah menghidar dengan niatan mu untuk balas dendam, namun kali ini biarkan aku menenangkan diri ku untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau terlalu cepat datang sedangkan aku masih belum mempersiapkan diri ku untuk menerima ini." Gumam Kyungsoo pada foto yang ada ditangannya. Foto Kai dan dirinya saat mereka masih berpacaran.

"2 tahun ini aku berusaha untuk memulai semuanya tanpa mengingat mu, namun aku tak bisa. Wajahmu yang dulu terlihat marah dan kecewa benar-benar menghantui ku hingga detik ini. Dan seharusnya saat itu aku menghadiri pernikahan kalian agar tak ada kejadian seperti sekarang. Baiklah segalanya memang tak bisa kembali. Maafkan aku jika kau kecewa dengan semuanya." Kyungsoo meletakan foto itu kedalam laci yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya. Handphonenya masih tetap bergetar membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kasian pada sang pelaku. Kyungsoo menatap layar handphonenya kemudian mengerutkan keningnya.

"Halo, _who are you_?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Orang diseberang sana menarik nafasnya lega. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangkat telponnya.

"_Soo kau dimana?_" Tanya orang itu ragu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya. Kai dia tau itu suara Kai.

_"Soo maafkan aku." _Kai berkata begitu lirih membuat Kyungsoo menitikan air matanya. Apa yang harus dimaafkan dari seorang Kai? Semua ini kesalahannya.

"_Soo jawab aku. Jangan diam seperti itu kau membuat ku gila Soo. Sekarang aku ada dirumah mu tapi kau tak ada. Dimana kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Kai khawatir dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. _

"Maaf Kai tapi aku tidak ada di Korea, aku tidak pulang." Klik. Kyungsoo menutup telponnya. Air matanya mengalir. Apa yang salah dengan lelaki itu? Kenapa dia meminta maaf? Apa semua ini adalah rencana pembalasannya? Pikir Kyungsoo.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**makasih ya reviewnya kalian semua.**

**maaf kalau ffnya tambah ga jelas -_- **


	5. Second Chance Chapter 4 (END)

**Kyungsoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menghela nafas ku perlahan. Memikirkan tentang Kai yang ada di Korea benar-benar membuat ku jengah. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Kai pikirkan? Kenapa dia mencari ku sampai ke Korea. Jika benar hanya sekedar untuk balas dendam dia benar-benar mengambil resiko.

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin memikirkan semua kekonyolan ini namun hati dan pikiran ku tak bisa aku kendalikan. Otak ku terus saja memaksa aku untuk memikirkannya.

Aku membuka pintu apartement ku. Bosan sekali ternyata selama tiga hari ini mengurung diri disini. Aku butuh udara segar.

"Kyungsoo! Ternyata kau tidak kemana-mana. Kenapa kau mengganti _password_ apartement mu? Aku sangat khawatir saat Kai menelepon ku dan mengatakan kau tidak ada di Korea. Kenapa kau berbohong _hah_? Kris sangat marah padamu." Aku menarik nafas ku perlahan. Sungguh Luhan sangat pintar berakting. Sampai kapan gadis bodoh ini mau meneruskan sandiwara ini? Rasanya aku ingin berteriak didepannya bahwa aku sudah tau semuanya, aku sudah tau bahwa dia membantu Kai untuk melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya!

"Sudahlah Luhan kau tak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Aku muak!" kata ku. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"_Yak! _Gadis bodoh apa maksud mu _hah_? Kau muak pada ku? Kenapa? Apa yang aku lakukan sehingga kau marah?" teriak Luhan. Aku tetap tak mempedulikannya. Terserah jika dia ingin terus berpura-pura seperti keledai bodoh.

"Kyungsoo kenapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Luhan lirih. Aku masih berjalan. Biarkan saja dia mengikutiku aku tak akan menganggapnya ada.

Aku mengeratkan syal ku, udara begitu dingin diluar sini, salju masih saja turun, dan aku merutuki kebodohan ku yang hanya mengenakan sweater tipis.

"Kyungsoo bukankah gadis itu sangat mirip dengan mu?" kata Luhan. Aku menghentikan langkah ku kemudian mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Luhan.

"_Cih_ lucu sekali. Sudahlah kau tak perlu berpura-pura tak mengenalnya. Bukan kah kau…. Sehun?" Aku membulatkan kedua mata ku. Sehun, itu benar-benar Sehun. Orang yang ada dihadapan Sookyung adalah Sehun. Sedang apa mereka? Kenapa Sehun menggenggam tangan Sookyung? Ya Tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

"Luhan jelaskan pada ku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku benar-benar pusing dengan semua ini? Kenapa kalian membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang hidup disekitar orang-orang yang akan membalas dendam pada ku? Luhan JELASKAN!" teriak ku pada Luhan. Ku lihat gadis itu menatap ku tak mengerti. Air mata ku mengalir deras, aku terduduk diatas salju yang begitu dingin menusuk kulit ku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Kenyataan yang ada dihadapan ku membuat rasa dingin itu meluap begitu saja digantikan dengan kemarahan serta rasa kecewa.

"Soo kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengusap pundak ku. Aku menepis tangan Luhan kemudian menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan Luhan? Apa?" Tanya ku lirih. Tapi Luhan tetap terlihat tidak mengerti. Aku berdiri kemudian menghapus air mata ku.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaan ku. Aku tak ingin mengenal mu lagi!" setelah mengatakan kalimat itu aku berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Sungguh aku muak dengan semua ini. Sehun yang aku anggap satu-satunya orang tak akan mengkhianati ku ternyata bersekongkol juga dengan Kai. Sial!

* * *

**Author**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menatap Kai tajam, mencoba menuntut sebuah penjelasan dari pemuda yang baru saja sampai dari perjalanannya yang tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Kai?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Kris mengusap-ngusap tangan gadis itu mencoba menenangkan. Karena jika Luhan benar-benar marah dia akan sangat mudah meledak. Kai menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf Lu. Karena telah melibatkan mu dalam masalah ini, walaupun tanpa disengaja." Kata Kai mengawali ceritanya.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo dulu adalah sepasang kekasih. Kami bertemu saat memasuki _Senior high school _dan mulai menjalin hubungan saat memasuki tingkat 2. Kyungsoo yang ceria benar-benar membuat ku jatuh cinta,

Hubungan kami berlanjut sampai kuliah, namun kita berbeda universitas tapi mengambil jurusan yang sama. Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah merencanakan masa depan kami, membangun sebuah rumah memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia." Kai terdiam sejenak.

"Saat itu _eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah merencanakan perjodohan ku. Awalnya aku menolak. Aku begitu mencintai Kyungsoo tak ingin kehilangannya. Namun aku tersenyum bahagia saat _eomma_ memberikan selembar foto gadis yang dijodohkan dengan ku itu. Foto itu menunjukan foto Kyungsoo yang begitu cantik dihiasi senyumannya yang begitu manis. Yah sebelum aku mengetahui faktanya."

"Gadis dalam foto itu ternyata bukan Kyungsoo. Tapi Sookyung saudara kembarnya Kyungsoo. Aku tak tau ini kesalahan ku atau mungkin Kyungsoo, karena kami berdua benar-benar tak pernah membicarakan keluarga masing-masing. Aku bahkan tak pernah memasuki rumah Kyungsoo selama 3 tahun hubungan ku dengannya, begitu juga dia."

"Malam itu acara makan malam untuk memperkenalkan aku dengan Sookyung, yang masih aku anggap Kyungsoo. Saat memasuki rumah itu aku benar-benar bahagia, Kyungsoo yang membukakan pintu untuk ku _eomma _dan _appa_. Setelah makan malam selesai, Kyungsoo membicarakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Ganjil, namun aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hanya terlalu mencintainya dan tak ingin kehilangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Bisakah kita bicara Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo pada ku setelah acara makan malam selesai. _

"_Tentu saja Soo. Kau mau membicarakan apa?" Tanya ku. Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab, dia hanya memberikan isyarat untuk aku mengikutinya._

"_Soo hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuk ku. Tau bahwa gadis yang dijodohkan dengan ku adalah kekasihku sendiri." Kata ku saat kami sampai dihalaman belakang rumah Kyungsoo. Namun aku tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya diam seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu._

"_Kai, apapun yang terjadi nanti, sifat dan sikap ku yang berubah kau harus tau bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu. Selamanya akan begitu." Kata Kyungsoo lirih. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya, namun dia seperti menyimpan sebuah rahasia._

"_Tentu saja Soo. Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi." Balas ku. Bukannya aku tak ingin mengetahui apa penyebab gadis ku ini begitu sedih. Aku hanya ingin memakluminya, dan membiarkannya menceritakan sendiri apa yang dia simpan itu._

_Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluk ku, sambil menangis dia mengatakan bahwa dia sangat bahagia. Aku membalas pelukannya._

"_Gomawo_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semenjak hari itu sifat Kyungsoo benar-benar berubah. Tapi aku tetap berpikir positif…. Sampai setahun kemudian aku mengetahui faktanya. Fakta bahwa setahun itu yang selalu bersama ku adalah Do Sookyung, saudara kembarnya. Aku marah. Aku tak bisa menerima begitu saja. Aku seperti orang gila yang mencintai Kyungsoo tapi ternyata itu bukan Kyungsoo. Aku membujuk Kyungsoo untuk menikah dengan ku dan membiarkan Sookyung menikah dengan laki-laki yang mencintainya. Tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya. Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan aku. Dia melarikan diri setelah menghancurkan hatiku….

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kai maaf aku baru bisa jujur sekarang. Maafkan aku." Kata Kyungsoo membuat aku mengerutkan keningku bingung._

"_Kai perkenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo adik dari calon istri mu, Do Sookyung." Aku menatap Kyungsoo. Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Aku melihat Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya perlahan. Seperti menyimpan beban yang begitu berat._

"_Orang yang akan menikah dengan mu adalah Do Sookyung, bukan aku. Orang yang dijodohkan dengan mu adalah dia, kakak kandung ku, kembaran ku. Maaf." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan selembar foto dua gadis yang sangat mirip. Aku menggelengkan kepala ku tak percaya. Ada apa ini?_

"_Jadi ini adalah alasan kenapa sifat itu berubah. Karena dia bukan Kyungsoo?!" teriak ku. Bukan maksud ku untuk membentak Kyungsoo, sungguh… Aku hanya terbawa emosi. Ku lihat air mata Kyungsoo mengalir dengan sangat mulus dipipi putihnya. _

"_Saat itu aku melihatmu begitu bahagia Kai. Aku tak ingin menghapus kebahagiaan itu. aku meminta Sookyung tetap menjadi diriku. Aku begitu egois tak pernah memikirkan kesedihan Sookyung." Jelas Kyungsoo. Tapi aku masih tak ingin mengerti semua ini. Ya Tuhan._

"_Jadi untuk apa sekarang kau datang dan mengacaukan semuanya?!" Aku melihat Kyungsoo tegang setelah aku mengeluarkan kalimat yang mungkin menyakiti hatinya. Tapi ayolah. Hati ku lebih sakit._

"_Kai, aku hanya ingin merelakan mu dengan Sookyung. Aku ingin kau belajar mencintainya." Kata Kyungsoo lirih. _

"_Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah mencintaimu lebih dari 3 tahun, dan 1 tahunnya aku habiskan untuk mencintaimu dalam sosok yang sama namun bukan kau. Bisa gila jika aku menikahi Sookyung karena yang aku lihat hanya bayangan mu!" Teriak ku frustasi. Ku lihat Kyungsoo diam._

"_Soo menikahlah dengan ku. Biarkan Sookyung mendapatkan orang lain yang bisa mencintanya sebagai dirinya Soo. Aku mohon." Suara ku melembut. Sungguh jika Kyungsoo mengiyakan apa yang aku katakan barusan, aku akan melupakan sakit hati ku. Aku akan mencintai Kyungsoo seperti dulu, seperti tak ada penipuan yang telah dia lakukan. _

"_Besok aku akan kembali ke Amerika. Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan mu. Maafkan aku Kai. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Sookyung." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku yang begitu sakit setelah mendapatkan penolakan darinya. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tapi pernikahan ku dengan Sookyung gagal. Aku mengatakan pada orang tuanya bahwa aku mencintai Kyungsoo bukan Sookyung. Terjadi pertengkaran hari itu, _appa_ juga sangat marah pada ku. Katanya kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya dari dulu. Kemudian aku menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa aku juga baru mengetahuinya. Sookyung menangis, kemudian memberikan sebuah surat dari Kyungsoo. Surah permintaan maaf dan penyesalan. Sebuah surat yang menyakiti hatinya sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ "Appa Kyungsoo pergi. Dia meninggalkan ini didepan pintu kamar ku." Kata Sookyung sambil menangis. Kai diam._

_**Untuk Semuanya…**_

_** Appa, eomma maafkan aku karena aku tak memberitahu kalian sebelumnya bahwa Kai adalah kekasih ku. Aku pergi juga karena dia. Aku tak bisa melihatnya bersama dengan Sookyung aku sangat mencintainya. Maafkan aku appa. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud menyakiti hati mu.**_

_** Hari ini aku pergi karena tak bisa menyaksikan Kai menjadi suami Sookyung. Appa dan eomma tak perlu mencari ku. Aku akan kembali jika aku sudah siap menerima semua ini. Satu tahun yang lalu aku begitu shock saat mengetahuinya tapi aku berusaha menerimanya dengan pergi belajar di Amerika. Tapi ternyata setahun tak cukup untuk ku melupakan Kai. Sampai sekarang aku masih mencintainya, masih sangat mencintainya. Maafkan aku eomma, appa…. Aku mencintai kalian.**_

_**Sookyung… bahagiakanlah Kai. Aku sudah merelakannya padamu. Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu tentang Kai. Kai dia…. Sangat romantis. Dia juga akan selalu melindungi mu jika dia benar-benar mencintai mu. Sifatnya yang overprotectif akan membuat mu jengah namun kau tak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya. Jadi buatlah dia jatuh cinta padamu karena dengan begitu kau tak akan pernah merasa terancam dalam bahaya.**_

_**Kai… belajarlah mencintai Sookyung. Dia baik sangat baik kau pasti tak akan kecewa menjadikannya istrimu. Kalian akan memiliki anak yang banyak. Hehe. Maafkan aku, ne? aku akan melupakan mu….**_

_**With love….**_

_**Kyungsoo.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo menangis, mereka merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Pernikahan ku dan Sookyung gagal. Dan setahun yang lalu gadis itu menikah dengan Oh sehun teman sekampusnya, yang ternyata kedua orang tua mereka sudah merencanakan perjodohan itu.

Aku datang kesini ingin memperbaiki semuanya, namun ternyata hati ku belum siap. Saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo aku masih merasa kecewa. Sehun dan Sookyung yang memang sudah duluan disini mencoba membantuku dan Sehun yang memberikan alamat Kyungsoo pada ku. Tapi gadis itu mengira bahwa kaulah yang memberikannya, Lu. Kyungsoo mengira bahwa aku akan balas dendam padanya, dan kau mencoba membantu ku." Kai menghetikan ceritanya sambil menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyesal. Sungguh menyesal.

"Aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo kembali pada ku. Tapi sepertinya itu akan sulit Lu." katanya lagi. Luhan menarik nafasnya sesak. Mungkin jika dia berada diposisi Kyungsoo juga akan mengira seperti itu.

"Aku akan membantu mu untuk memperbaiki hubungan mu dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji bahwa gadis itu akan menerimanya. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang sangat dingin, dia bahkan selalu menutup diri dari dunia luar." Kata Luhan. Kai tersenyum miris. Dulu Kyungsoonya tak seperti itu. Dulu Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang ceria bahkan sangat mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Semua orang bahkan tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencintainya.

* * *

"Kyungsoo aku mohon buka pintunya, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Soo. Aku mohon." Teriakan diluar pintu apartement Kyungsoo sedikit pun tak digubris gadis itu. Dia masih saja diam menatap layar televisi dihadapannya.

"Kyungsoo jika kau tidak membuka pintu ini dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Kai, kau akan menyesal Kyungsoo. Cepatlah buka!" kali ini suara Luhan. Namun Kyungsoo masih tak ingin mempedulikannya. Biarkan saja mereka berteriak didepan apartement dan mengganggu penghuni lain.

"Soo, ini aku Sookyung. Maafkan aku Soo karena tidak mengatakan kebenarannya. Aku dan Kai tidak pernah menikah." Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar saat mendengar Sookyung mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"Soo buk…." Sebelum Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu apartement Kyungsoo sudah terbuka. Dan semua orang yang ada diluar menerobos masuk ke dalam.

"Apa yang perlu aku dengarkan? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas bahwa kalian semua bersekongkol untuk membuatku sakit hati. Membalas perlakuan ku terhadap Kai 2 tahun yang lalu?" kata Kyungsoo dingin. Kai mendekatinya. Namun Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk tetap menjaga jarak.

"Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi. Aku masih mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau kembali pada ku. Aku dan saudara mu tak pernah menikah. Aku membatalkan pernikahan itu." Kata Kai akhirnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas.

"Haruskah aku mempercayainya? Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kau mengatakan bahwa kehidupan berumah tangga itu sangat menyenangkan? Picik sekali kau Kai."

"Kyungsoo, Kai hanya ingin mengetahui fakta bahwa kau masih mencintainya atau tidak. Hanya itu. Jadi dia mengatakan omong kosong." Bela Sookyung. Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku tidak mengatakan semuanya dari awal Soo." Kali ini Sehun yang berbicara. Kyungsoo manatap Sehun tajam. Dia benci dibohongi namun dia sadar diri bahwa dulu dialah yang membohongi Kai. Dialah yang memaulai semua ini.

"Luhan dan Kris tak mengetahui apa-apa Soo." Kata Kai lagi. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tak tau harus berbuat apa. Haruskah dia mempercayai semuanya? Ataukah dia tetap pada pendirian awalnya untuk melupakan semua orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Kyungsoo berikan aku kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita Soo. Sungguh aku masih sangat mencintai mu. 2 tahun kau menghilang meninggalkan ku dan semua orang disana dengan selembar kertas yang sebenarnya menyakiti hati mu sendiri. Aku tak pernah bisa hidup normal Soo setelah hari itu. Hidup ku hampa tanpa mu.

Maaf baru sekarang aku datang kesini, maaf membuat mu menunggu terlalu lama, dan maaf membuat mu merasa terkhianati seperti sekarang. Tapi sungguh Soo, niat ku kesini untuk membawa mu kembali. Anggap saja kita seri Soo dan setelah ini tak akan ada pertandingan untuk menentukan siapa yang menang atau kalah karena kita akan hidup bersama-sama. Soo…" kata Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Dia dan semua orang yang ada disini tegang, mereka berharap Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan Kai dan mau memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu deras. Dia begitu tersentuh dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda dihadapannya itu. Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya, karena Kyungsoo masih sangat mencintai Kai.

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Kai membuat pemuda itu tersenyum bahagia, dan tanpa mau menunggu terlalu lama Kai langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup keningnya penuh sayang.

"_Terimakasih karena mau memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk ku Soo."_ Bisik Kai tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo. Semua yang ada disana tersenyum bahagia. Sehun dan Sookyung, serta Kris dan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END  
**

* * *

**EPILOG.**

**_ "Aku tak mengerti Kyung. Bagaimana bisa bos ku memberikan Kyungsoo hukuman yang melibatkan aku didalamnya. Aku pegawai baru dan sialnya kena imbas kemalasan Kyungsoo." Curhat Kai pada Sookyung. Sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum mendengarkan cerita Kai._**

**_ "Aku pikir kau malah mensyukurinya, Jongin." Kata Sookyung. Kai yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan gadis itu malah mendengus._**

**_ "Kris memberikan peluang untuk kalian memperbaiki hubungan." Kata Sookyung lagi. Jongin berjalan menuju balkon._**

**_ "Aku masih ragu Kyung. Kekecewaan ku pada Kyungsoo selalu muncul saat aku melihat wajahnya." Kai menatap bulan diatas langit. Cahaya terang bulan yang menyilaukan membuat pikiran Kai melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam, saat dia menyatakan perasaannya dibawah sinar bulan pada Kyungsoo._**

**_ "Semua orang pernah merasakan kekecewaan Kai. Tergantung bagaimana orang itu menyikapinya. Kau memilih untuk terus mengingat kekecewaan itu, sampai akhir pun hubungan mu dengan Kyungsoo tak akan membaik. Dan keberadaan mu disini hanya sia-sia." Kata Sehun yang sedari awal hanya diam mendengarkan curhatan Kai. Sookyung memeluk Kai dari belakang, mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada pemuda itu. Kai meminum kopinya. Sehun hanya menatap kedua orang itu datar. Dia sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu dan dia tak perlu merasa cemburu. Sookyung sudah menganggap Kai sebagai adiknya sendiri karena Kai sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Dan Sehunpun begitu._**

**_ "Akan aku coba untuk melupakan semuanya Kyung." Kata Kai lirih. Tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang menatapnya tajam. _**

**_ "Aku akan selalu mendukungmu Kai." Kaya Sookyung. Sehun mendengus._**

**_ "Kau tau sayang? Calon adik ipar mu itu sangat menyedihkan." Kata Sehun. _**

**_ "Kyung sepertinya suami mu itu cemburu…" Balas Kai. Sehun mencium Sookyung sekilas._**

**_ "Aku tak perlu cemburu pada orang yang sudah menjadi milik ku sepenuhnya. Segeralah pulang Kai. Kau selalu mengganggu malam ku bersama Sookyung." Kata Sehun lagi. Sookyung hanya tersenyum melihat kedua orang yang memang sudah biasa berdebat itu._**

**_ "Kai kau harus makan dulu. Ayo kita keluar. Dan Oh Sehun selesaikan pekerjaan mu kemudian tunggu aku dikamar." Kata Sookyung. Dan setelah itu dia menyeret Kai keluar dari apartementnya. _**

* * *

**FINALLY AKHIRNYA FF INI SELESAI!  
**

**HAHA INI ADALAH FF AKU PERTAMA YANG BERHASIL AKU BIKIN (THE END) BANYAK BANGET FF YG GANTUNG HAHA...**

**MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH BACA FF GAK JELAS, DAN JELEK BANGET INI. MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW! I LOVE YOU! 3**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN KARENA ENDINGNYA GAK MEMUASKAN. MUNGKIN GAK SESUAI HARAPAN KALIAN. **

**AKU HARAP SIH INI ENDINGNYA DAPAT MENJAWAB SEMUA REVIEW KALIAN YANG GAK NGERTI SOOKYUNG SAMA KAI GIMANA, SOO KYUNG SAMA SEHUN... HAHA**

**YANG ITALIC AKU REMAKE DARI CHAPTER 2 DAN ONESHOOTNYA SENDIRI DENGAN SUDUT PANDANG DARI KAI.**

**SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH YAAAA. KALIAN SEMUA BISA BIKIN AKU MAU ENDING-IN NIH FF. **

**333**

**TYPO KAYANYA BERTEBARAN...**


End file.
